7 Things
by Crystal 700
Summary: There are seven things Mai likes and dislikes about Naru. I wonder what they are.


7 Things

SPR filed into the local Karaoke Bar. They'd some how convinced Naru and Mai to go. The pair hadn't set foot in the same room unless it was necessary for the past month. The pair had broken up a few weeks ago no one was really sure as to why just that they did. The team had been there for a good hour when Monk finally pushed Mai onto the stage to see what she could do.

_Sha, sha, sha_

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

Everyone looked at Yasu and Madoka who were grinning evilly. They had most definitely been behind this song choice.

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

They all were taken a back at how her voice changed from sweet and sad to bold and angry. Who knew how well she could sing.

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_Oh, you_

_You're vain, your games_

_You're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them just know it hurts_

_I want to be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

"Wait she still loves Naru?" Takigawa asked.

"I thought it was a mutual agreement." Masako stated.

"Maybe she lied. After all she was infatuated with him for over a year." Ayako pointed out as they looked over at Naru who was in fact as surprised as them but you couldn't see past his stoic face.

_It's awkward and silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology_

"Like that would ever happen." Ayako muttered.

"I know right. Who would think Naru would say sorry…ever." Takigawa said causing Masako, John, Yasu, Madoka, and Lin to at the very least snicker.

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh I'm not coming back_

_You're taking 7 steps here_

The song made her sound so demanding but if she'd actually written the song it would be understandable. Naru was tough to handle and being a little demanding with him wouldn't be that bad.

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_You're vain, your games_

_You're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

They wanted to roll on the floor laughing. She presented the song so well especially with the clothes she was wearing. At the moment she was in a pair of black jean Levi's and a pink tank top that showed her curves off well and matching ballet flats.

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention_

_The 7 that I like_

*Oh so there are things she likes about me well lets here them* Naru thought as he listened to the song lyrics.

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine_

_When we're intertwined everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

"Does Naru wear Levi's?" Masako asked.

"Who knows?" Yasu asked.

"Well what would Naru be without all his secrets?" Madoka pointed out and they all agreed. Naru was a book of secrets. Mai had been the only one who could access most of that book.

_You do, oh_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo_

_(La, la, la)_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo_

_Ooo, ooo, ooo_

"Go Mai!" Takigawa hollered as they stood up and gave her a round of applause. She bowed and got off stage.

As she tried to head back to her friends she felt an arm wrap around her waist and around her mouth as she was pulled away. She would have screamed and fought back if she hadn't caught onto the familiar scent of Naru's shirt. He pulled her outside. It had been raining outside for a good hour and they were soaked to the bone. He'd long since removed his hand from her mouth but the one around her waist remained there and she began complaining.

"Naru if you wanted to talk we could've done so inside." Mai complained as he hailed a cab and placed her inside.

She continued to complain when they pulled up in front of where he lived. Opening the door he exited the car and lifted her up bridal style and carried her in much to her distain. Reaching his apartment door he opened it and took her inside.

"If you want to change your extra clothes are still in the guest room." Naru said as he made his way to his own room.

It was a well-kept secret that sometimes when they dated that she would spend the night at his place instead of going home. She glared at him and went to the guest room and changed into a black shirt and blue long sleeved shirt. She exited the guest room and sat on the couch assuming Naru wanted to talk to her still and it would be somewhat rude to leave and unsafe considering the time of night.

_1. Your hair_

Naru stepped out of his rooms and she looked at the black tresses of hair that had always intrigued her so much. She remembered how soft it felt when she ran her fingers through it.

_2. Your eyes_

When he turned his eyes she got lost in those deep azure orbs just like she always did. They had amazing depth even though they were just eyes. He walked around the couch and sat next to her. He had changed his clothes as well he was now wearing a black button up shirt and…

_3. Your old Levi's _

…Old beaten jeans and black socks. Mai was stunned to say the least. It's not like she hadn't seen him wear them before but it was on very rare occasions. Or special ones depending on what he felt was a special occasion.

_4. When we kiss I'm hypnotized._

He leaned foreword and kissed her lips like he used to. Mai went straight to cloud nine. Trailing down her jaw line he went to her ear where he nibbled the lobe for a bit and at a particularly sharp nip she squeaked in surprise. He went down to her where he began to lick, suck, bite, and kiss her neck. He trailed back up her neck and began to kiss her again.

_5. You make me laugh, you make me cry._

Breaking the kiss Mai giggled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Did I hurt you?" Naru asked worried. "No. You didn't hurt me." Mai said grabbing his shirt and kissing him. Neither of them knew when but somehow Naru was leaning over her body, which had been pressed into the couch. She ran her tongue over his lips asking for entrance and he complied.

_6. Your hand in mine when we're intertwined. _

Mai woke up the next morning and she turned over and snuggled into the black comforter. Hold on a second. Black comforter? She didn't have a black anything bed clothes wise. She felt it move as if it was taking a breath and realized that it was Naru. Last night came rushing back to her and she sat up so fast if she'd been running she would've put the cheetah to shame. She felt something on her hand and immediately knew it was Naru's hand. Laying back down she turned and looked at him to see his eyes were wide open.

_7. You make me love you._

"I love you Naru." Mai confessed and inhaled a breath when he opened his mouth to answer her.

"I love you too Mai." He answered and leaned over and kissed her fore head while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mai smiled and thought, _There really are 7 Things I like about you._


End file.
